<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Radar Love by ghastholes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478788">Radar Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastholes/pseuds/ghastholes'>ghastholes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, M/M, Reunion Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastholes/pseuds/ghastholes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi I'm back with more trans smut!</p>
<p>Rude has been gone on a mission without Reno and they have missed each other both in the romantic way and the horny way. They have lots of reunion sex. This was an excuse for me to write trans gay anal basically.</p>
<p>Thanks for the love on my previous fic hope you like this one too !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Radar Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno stared at the door of the apartment anxiously, foot tapping a frantic rhythm on the floor. Rude had been away on a mission for the past two weeks - limited communication with anyone but Tseng, torturous bouts of radio silence- and Reno was going insane with missing him. It was the longest they had been away from each other since they had become partners, and the only time they had been away from each other since they had become...more than that. </p>
<p>Reno had woken up that morning to a text from Rude that simply said, "Be home soon." He had sprung out of bed and jumped into the shower for the first time in...several days. Without Rude's stabilizing presence, he had been letting himself slack on his regular routines, so things like showering and eating things that didn't come in a bag had flown out the window. </p>
<p>He made sure to wash himself thoroughly, hoping if not expecting Rude to absolutely wreck him the moment he walked through the door. Rude liked to act like he was unaffected by Reno's presence (or in this case, his absence), but Reno knew every trick in the book that would drive him crazy and wear down his self control until he fucked Reno the way they both wanted. And he knew that Rude had been missing him just as much, if not more than he had been missing Rude.</p>
<p>So Reno toweled himself off, brushed his hair out and left it down, put on one of Rude's dress shirts, and had been pacing around the apartment with restless energy ever since. He had considered jerking off to ease the tension, hand wandering between his legs to rub idly at his folds to relieve some of the pressure that had been building inside him for the last several hours. He moved his hand away from himself to send a desperate text to Rude.</p>
<p>Reno: if u don't get here soon i think my clit is going to fall off fr </p>
<p>Rude started typing back immediately. </p>
<p>Rude: I'm almost upstairs. I hope you're ready for me. </p>
<p>Reno pressed the heel of his hand against his clit and let out a strangled moan before throwing his phone on the couch and leaping into motion to press himself against the front door. He stood on his tiptoes to see through the peephole. The hallway outside was empty, and Reno pushed his eye harder against the peephole as though that would somehow make Rude appear. After what felt to Reno like several lifetimes, he heard the faint ding of the elevator, then the familiar sound of Rude's heavy, confident steps. </p>
<p>Reno threw the door open and all but sprinted out of the apartment. Rude was about five steps from the door, holding his nondescript leather duffel in one hand. He looked a bit worn out from travelling but otherwise as well put together as always, though he had forgone a tie and undone several of the buttons on his shirt. He still had his sunglasses on, but took them off when he saw Reno, the corners of his eyes crinkling with a smile. </p>
<p>"Hey, handsome." Reno said, unable to stop the grin spreading across his face as he ran and leapt into Rude's waiting arms, wrapping his legs around his waist and hugging him close. Rude buried his face in the side of Reno's neck for a moment and took a deep inhale, which made Reno doubly glad that he had decided to shower. Rude laid a featherlight kiss on Reno's neck and readjusted his grip on his waist to walk them both through their open apartment door.</p>
<p>"Missed you." Rude rumbled into the skin of Reno's neck, leaning up to nip at his jawline. "So much." <br/>Reno could barely suppress a moan at the feeling of Rude's facial hair rubbing against his skin. He pulled himself closer with his arms around Rude's neck, and leaned down to finally, finally, slot their lips together. </p>
<p>They barely spared a moment for chaste kissing, both pressing their tongues into each other's mouths nearly immediately, a testament to how desperate they were for each other in that moment. Rude dropped his duffel bag with a soft thud and reached up to thread his fingers through Reno's untamed hair, grabbing a strong fistfull that made Reno whimper. Reno let Rude dominate the kiss, let him carry him to the bedroom and lower him onto the unmade bed, their mouths never seperating for more than a moment.</p>
<p>Rude finally broke the kiss and pulled away to start undressing himself, quickly and efficiently as always. Reno sat back on his elbows with a smile, making sure to maintain eye contact as he unbuttoned the single button keeping the shirt he was wearing closed and shrugged it down his shoulders, but not completely off, letting it gather around his elbows. He spread his legs and arched his back a bit to show off his soft chest, nipples already hard and erect. Rude was looking at him with an expression of unabashed hunger in his eyes, normally nimble fingers stuttering on cufflinks and zippers. </p>
<p>Rude's thick cock strained against his underwear, and Reno's mouth watered at the sight. Rude pushed his briefs off, and climbed on top of Reno, leaning down to claim his mouth in a kiss before picking him up and moving him bodily up the bed. Reno let his arms fall loosely above his head as Rude licked a path down his neck to his chest, stopping to spend time sucking a hickey onto his collarbone. </p>
<p>Reno watched the sinewy muscles in Rude's back move as he moved on to kiss and lick at his sensitive nipples. He was tempted to grab Rude's head and keep him there, which he knew they both enjoyed, but Rude moved his head lower with singular focus and far be up from Reno to interrupt his focus.</p>
<p>"Missed you," Rude repeated, stopping briefly to cover Reno's belly with kisses. </p>
<p>"Missed the taste of you, the feel of your skin..." He trailed off, lowering his head to nip at Reno's inner thighs, holding him down firmly with a hand on his stomach to prevent or at least dampen his inevitable squirming.</p>
<p>"Rude..." Reno arched his back against the sheets as Rude continued to tease him. His pussy was throbbing just from their kissing and teasing, from the sound of Rude's voice telling him such sweet things. It was too much and nothing had even happened yet. </p>
<p>Rude finally gave him what he wanted, spreading Reno's lips and  pressing an open mouthed kiss onto his clit that made him clench his thighs around Rude's head. He felt the vibration of Rude's laugh against his skin, and fuck if that wasn't the sexiest thing ever. </p>
<p>Rude placed one hand under one Reno's thighs to spread his legs wider and began licking up the length of his pussy in long, wet strokes that drove Reno wild. Reno clutched at Rude's head and threw his head back in an unabashedly loud moan. He'd missed this so much. The feeling of Rude's talented mouth on him, to know his laser-focused attention was on him and him alone. </p>
<p>After thoroughly licking over Reno's folds, Rude closed his mouth over Reno's stiff, reddened clit and sucked hard. He moaned around his small mouthful deep in his throat, licking and sucking at it like it was the most delicious candy he'd ever tasted.</p>
<p>Reno thrashed his head back and forth as the intense sensations overtook him, and took a hand off Rude's head to grasp desperately at the sheets as Rude pulled off his clit with a wet slurp and lowered his head to tongue at his entrance, lapping at it teasingly with the flat of his tongue before finally entering him with it. </p>
<p>Reno seized and came moments afterwards, shaking as Rude thrust his tongue rhythmically inside of him. After shaking through the aftershocks, Reno pulled Rude up his body essentially by the ears, crushing their faces together and licking into Rude's mouth to taste himself. </p>
<p>Rude rubbed his hard, dripping cock against the jut of Reno's hip and Reno reached down to stroke him, smiling as Rude let out a gutteral moan and broke the kiss. Reno bit at Rude's bottom lip and rubbed his thumb through the precum gathering at the head of his cock. </p>
<p>"Mm, and I thought I was wet." He said with a smile as he pumped Rude's cock firmly, slowly. Rude leaned down to kiss him again with a desperate moan that told Reno how aroused he was. They shared messy wet kisses as Reno's hand sped up on Rude's cock, the slick, wet noises of his stroking like music to his ears. </p>
<p>Rude had his forehead pressed against Reno's and was moaning deep in his throat, so worked up just from Reno's hand on him. Reno loved to watch Rude's defenses crumble like this, loved to see him so open and vulnerable. Loved to drive him crazy. </p>
<p>Reno took his hand off of Rude's cock suddenly with a wicked smirk. Rude made a wordless noise of confusion as Reno pushed him over so that he was straddling him at the waist, hips raised just inches above Rude's straining cock. Rude smoothed his hands up and down Reno's thighs, drinking in the view of Reno on top of him. Reno realized that he still had Rude's shirt on and went to take it all the way off when Rude stopped him with a squeeze of his hand.</p>
<p>"Keep it on." Rude said. "It looks good on you."</p>
<p>Reno bit his lip at the deep rumble of Rude's voice. He spread his legs farther and reached behind him to grasp Rude's cock to keep it steady as he rubbed his dripping pussy on the head, a tease of what was to come.</p>
<p>"You just like the reminder of how much smaller I am than you." He said, letting Rude's cock breach him just a little. </p>
<p>Rude swore under his breath, watching his cock disappear inside Reno's pussy inch by inch. </p>
<p>"I don't need any reminders to know I'm big." Rude shot back, rolling his hips upwards suddenly to push his cock further inside Reno's hot, wet heat. Reno let out a cross between a shout and a laugh, giving up on teasing and sinking down on Rude's cock in one familiar, practiced motion. </p>
<p>He let out a pleased gasp at the full feeling that bloomed from his pussy to his gut, the slight burn from the lack of lube. He was plenty wet enough to take Rude, but it /had/ been two bleak sexless weeks since they had last been together, and none of their toys were close to the real thing.</p>
<p>Rude didn't move after his initial thrust, simply watching Reno adjust to his girth, panting slightly. He stroked a hand up Reno's thigh to rub at his spread folds, maddeningly avoiding his clit. </p>
<p>"You look so fucking beautiful like this." He said. "Stuffed full of my cock." </p>
<p>Reno moaned softly, beginning to rock his hips in a slow sinnuous rhythm.</p>
<p>"It's been so long it feels like the first time we fucked." He said, breathless. "We've had plenty of practice since then though, haven't we?"</p>
<p>Rude's hands flew to his hips as Reno began to move faster, rising up on his knees before slamming himself back down on Rude's cock, taking him to the hilt each time.</p>
<p>Rude planted his feet on the bed and began to thrust upwards as Reno slid downwards, pushing his cock even deeper inside and making both of them cry out. The sharp sound of their skin slapping together filled the room as Reno began to bounce harder on Rude's cock, rubbing desperately at his clit as Rude let out choked off moans, slamming his cock upwards and locking his his hips each time to savor the feeling of being completely buried inside Reno.</p>
<p>"You feel so good, baby- I'm gonna cum-" Rude choked out, voice high and desperate. His grip tightened further on Reno's hips as they moved together at a feverish pace.</p>
<p>Reno let out a shout as his orgasm took him completely by surprise and he shook and clenched down on Rude's cock, hips moving of their own accord to chase his pleasure as Rude kept fucking him harder, faster, drawing out his orgasm to an almost unbearable degree. </p>
<p>Reno was shaking with aftershocks as Rude thrust inside of him once more and let out a cry as he came. Reno moved his hips in slow sensual circles as he felt himself get pumped full of Rude's cum, wanting every last drop to himself. </p>
<p>After a moment of stillness to allow them both time to catch their breath, Rude pulled out of Reno with an obscene wet noise. Reno collapsed forward onto Rude's chest and wiggled his hips a little as Rude gentle pushed two fingers inside of him, thrusting gently.</p>
<p>"You want more?" Rude asked, using his thumb to push his cum back inside Reno. Reno nodded against Rude's chest, moving his head to kiss one of his nipples. After their time apart, he was nowhere near sated, and he knew that Rude wasn't either. </p>
<p>"Want you." He said simply, tonguing the barbell pierced through Rude's nipple playfully.</p>
<p>"Where do you want me, baby?" Rude asked. "Here?" He thrust his fingers inwards again, harder this time. Reno made a noncommittal noise.</p>
<p>"Or here?" He pulled his fingers out of Reno and rubbed them against Reno's asshole, coating the outside with his cum. Reno wiggled his hips again, harder, and nodded enthusiastically. </p>
<p>Rude breached him experimentally with just the tip of his finger, and Reno groaned loudly, anticipation making his heart pound wildly. </p>
<p>"Get on your hands and knees for me." Rude said, kissing the top of Reno's head.</p>
<p>"Nngh, I love when you tell me what to do." Reno said with a whine as he followed Rude's instructions, sticking his ass in the air and arching his back. He could feel Rude's cum leaking out of his pussy. He felt dirty, debauched, and ready to get fucked again.</p>
<p>Rude reached over him to rifle through their bedside table for a bottle of lube. The motion caused Rude's half-hard cock to rub against Reno's ass in a tantalizing tease of what was to come. Reno barely held back a whine, pushing his hips back further.</p>
<p>"You only listen to me when I'm about to stick my dick in you." Rude said with a laugh, uncapping the bottle of lube he had retrieved and spreading it on his fingers. </p>
<p>"Maybe I should try that at work," he said pensively, breaching Reno's tight hole with a thick finger and beginning to piston it in and out.</p>
<p>"More quickies at the office? Yes please." Reno replied, rocking his hips greedily. Rude pushed another finger inside Reno's hole, pumping them quickly, scissoring them apart and stretching Reno out. Reno was dripping again at the feeling of Rude's fingers inside him, massaging his inner walls. But it wasn't enough- he wanted-</p>
<p>"More, more, please more I can take it!" Reno bucked his hips and rubbed his chest against the bed, desperate for more stimulation.</p>
<p>"So greedy today." Rude teased, slipping a third finger into Reno's hole and thrusting them brutally fast, spreading them wide when they were as deep inside as they could get. Reno wailed at the sensations, knowing this was only a percentage of how it would feel with Rude's cock inside him. There was a heat building in his belly, making his body shake with anticipation, his heart pound. </p>
<p>He heard Rude groan from behind him, and knew that he was watching the way Reno's asshole swallowed his fingers. </p>
<p>"Fuck, Reno..." He said, pulling his fingers out and spreading the remaining lube around Reno's hole.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, please fuck Reno," Reno said, reaching behind himself to spread his ass open with one hand.</p>
<p>"Need your cock in my ass- need it, please-" Rude swore loudly at the sight, and slicked himself up frantically, finally pressing the head of his cock against Reno's stretched hole, sinking inside with a deep gutteral groan.</p>
<p>Reno's mouth was locked open in a silent scream as he felt himself being filled completely, totally. He was gripping at the sheets so tightly they were begining to rip, and his eyes were rolling back into his head of their own accord. The sensation was overwhelming-feeling his ass spread open, Rude's cock pushing slowly deeper and deeper into him until it felt like there was no space between them at all, that Rude was sheathed at the very center of his body.  Rude, for his part, was letting out cut off moans and whimpers, trying desperately not to thrust too soon and risk hurting Reno. </p>
<p>Reno relaxed his hands and took a deep breath, experimentally moving his hips and moaning deeply at the onslaught of sensations set off by that small motion. He heard the sound of the lube uncapping again and felt Rude spreading more on the rim of his ass, pulling out just a little bit and setting off more of those delicious sparks of sensation throughout Reno's body.</p>
<p>"You good, baby?" Rude asked, rubbing a hand up and down Reno's back and stopping to grip his neck affectionately.</p>
<p>"Mm, so good." Reno turned his head and kissed the side of Rude's hand. "Keep moving. Want you to cum in me again."</p>
<p>Once Rude was confident that he wouldn't hurt Reno, he began to fuck him in earnest, pulling his cock out almost completely before sheathing it back inside with a long, deep stroke. Reno shifted his position and began to match Rude's movements as best he could while overwhelmed with the onslaught of sensation.</p>
<p> Each slide of Rude's cock inside his ass was overwhelming in the best way. He spread his legs wider and arched his back to take Rude as deep as possible, and just because he knew it drove him crazy. Sure enough, Rude's pace changed from deep, indulgent strokes of his cock to a quick staccato rhythm that shook the bed and made Reno toss his head back and yell. </p>
<p>Rude's hips were slapping against Reno's ass now as fucked him hard and fast. He moved his hand from Reno's neck to grab a handful of Reno's hair and use it to yank his head farther back, pulling his back into a deep curve. </p>
<p>Reno let out a triumphant yell at the sharp pain and shoved two fingers inside his dripping pussy to get himself off, writhing in Rude's hold just to feel the stinging on his scalp.</p>
<p>"Fuck yes, just like that-" Reno cried, voice shaking as hard as the bed was.</p>
<p>Rude's tempo was getting sloppy as he ground his cock deep inside Reno's ass with sharp thrusts, chasing his pleasure. </p>
<p>"Gonna cum inside you again, fuck- gonna fill you up-" Rude bit out, loosening his grip in Reno's hair to fall forward and plaster himself against his back, one hand on the bed as the other reached around Reno to rub at his clit. </p>
<p>Reno spasmed wildly in Rude's hold, the feeling of being filled by his own fingers in addition to Rude's cock compounded with Rude's talented, calloused fingers rubbing at his clit sending him screaming into orgasm. He clenched down hard on Rude's cock, his inner walls spasming as he shook through his orgasm. </p>
<p>Rude thrust inside him once, twice more before letting out a protracted moan against the back of his neck as he shot his cum into his ass, rolling his hips in abortive thrusts like he wanted to make sure every drop made it into Reno. </p>
<p>After several moments of just breathing, Reno let out a contented sigh, wiggling his hips to tease Rude's softening cock. Rude huffed a laugh at the nape of Reno's neck, and kissed him softly. </p>
<p>"I'm gonna pull out now." He said. Reno let out a petulant whine. </p>
<p>"Do you have to? Can't we just stay like this forever?" </p>
<p>"As nice as that would be, I'm pretty sure we both need to eat and drink water at some point. And you're so full of cum you probably need three showers to get clean. Sorry about that, by the way." </p>
<p>He didn't sound sorry at all. </p>
<p>He gave Reno another kiss on the back of the neck and pulled his softening cock out of Reno's thoroughly fucked hole. Cum started leaking out of his ass nearly instantaneously, dripping down to join the mess on his thighs. Reno couldn't find it in himself to care in the slightest. </p>
<p>He turned over to flop on his back, laying with his legs spread wide to smile up at Rude, who had stood up, and was looking down at him much too fondly for what he just did to him. </p>
<p>"Welcome home, baby." Reno said, reaching his leg out to poke Rude in the stomach with his foot. "Thanks for fucking my brains out." </p>
<p>Rude snorted and reached down to gather Reno up in his arms and carry him to the bathroom.</p>
<p>"It's good to be home."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>